Out of the Blue
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: Not my first BtVS fandom story, but certainly my first try at this particular romance...be warned: it IS a DawnAndrew story. Please read the end author's notes for a better explanation.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Blue**

**Chapter 1**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars, and I don't condone making bootleg copies of movies before they are actually released on video.

* * *

Dawn and Andrew were used to being left behind. Everyone that was "special" went out to kick demon butt, while the two "normies" (excluding Xander, who got to tag along because he'd been there since the beginning) stayed home and…make cookies.

"I think chocolate chip is too plain," Dawn stated. Andrew pulled his oven mitts on and shook his head. "Chocolate chip is the original, the one and only," he said. "Chocolate chip is the Yoda to all of the other cookies."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I think we should make peanut butter and raisin. I know Amada likes them, and I'm sure the others would like them too."

"I don't know," Andrew replied. "The girls don't strike me as the raisin type." Dawn glared steadily at Andrew. "It's my mom's recipe." Andrew's eyes widened. If he had known that, he wouldn't have brought up a sore subject. "I'm sorry," he said, looking guilty. Dawn shrugged nonchalantly. "It's okay," she said. She was lying, of course, but she didn't want Andrew to feel bad. She knew that he hadn't meant to bring up her mother, however unknowingly he did it.

Two hours after the cookies were finished and cooled, Andrew and Dawn were sitting on the couch. No one had come home yet, but they weren't worried. After all, Buffy had been the Slayer since early high school. She could take care of herself.

"So…what do you want to do?" Andrew asked. When Dawn didn't reply he continued. "We could play board games."

Still nothing.

"How about we watch a movie?"

Dawn slowly turned to look at him. "A movie? That sounds okay." Andrew jumped up happily and ran towards the television. As he excitedly put a DVD into the player, Dawn felt a sense of foreboding. "Andrew, what movie did you put in?" she asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Andrew immediately got a guilty look on his face. "Just some movie," he said, his eyes on the ground.

"Andrew."

"Fine, fine! You don't have to beat it out of me. It's Star Wars."

Dawn sat back on the couch. "Is that all? I kind of like those movies." Andrew sighed with relief. "Good." He walked back to the couch and sat on the far side from Dawn.

"Which one is it?"

Andrew got a guilty look on his face. "Well, it's Episode III," he said, adopting that nervous/guilty look he wore all too often. Dawn raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I thought it didn't come out on DVD until two months from now," she said. Andrew grinned lopsidedly. "Well, it's not exactly a, how would you say…_legal_ copy."

"Andrew, you pirate!" Dawn said, pretending to be angry. "I might have to tell Buffy that you're turning 'to the Dark Side' again!"

Andrew's eyes widened in horror. "No, please don't tell Buffy! She'd kill me!" Dawn frowned. "I was only kidding. Push play." Beaming, Andrew pressed the "play" button on the remote. The amazing sounds of the Star Wars theme reached their ears.

* * *

Buffy and the rest of the gang returned right when the movie was ending, which was about 2:00 A.M. "I can't believe it took that long to track down eight vampires…" Xander said as they entered the Summers residence. He stopped talking when he noticed that everyone else was staring at something. Dawn was leaning against Andrew, who had his arm around her. They were both asleep. "What's going on?" Buffy asked. The sound of her voice startled the two dreamers awake. Dawn fisted the sleep out of her eyes. "What?" she repeated, looking at everyone through sleep-clouded eyes. "You two were sleeping on each other," Buffy said, glaring at Andrew, who had just wakened up himself. "We were watching Star Wars," he said, as if this was the ultimate excuse. Buffy, her eyebrows arched, said, "Whatever. We're going to bed." The gang trudged up the stairs to their respective rooms to hit the hay. Dawn and Andrew glanced at each other. "So…feel like cookies?" Andrew finally asked. Dawn shrugged one shoulder. "I could use some fattening goodness right about now."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know this is short, but this chapter is mainly a trial for me. I want to see how people react to my story idea. If you couldn't tell from that short stint, here is a summary: It tells of the slowly blossoming romance between Andrew and Dawn. There aren't too many A/D stories out there, but the ones I read were really cute…and I can see them as a couple (totally!). So, I'm just giving it a shot! Let me know what you think! And sorry for rambling…heh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of the Blue**

**Chapter 2**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Star Wars, or X-Men.

* * *

Two Days Later…

Andrew was sitting in the kitchen, looking down-in-the-dumps. Just yesterday Willow had been put under a spell and turned into Warren. This, of course, had confused Andrew greatly. Warren had been his best friend (besides Jonathan), and even though Andrew knew he was dead, seeing him had brought him hope. Of course, when he found out it was actually Willow that hope had been quashed.

At the sound of an opening door, Andrew looked up. "Oh, hi Dawn," he said, not able to keep the "pity me" tone out of his voice. "Hey," she replied, slowly walking over to the stool next to him. "How are you?" she asked. Andrew merely shrugged. "I'm great. Not the great that everyone felt after Darth Sidious was finally defeated, but great like when Wolverine finally found a place to call home."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "That's…good. So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something." When Andrew started at her without replying, she elaborated. "I mean, Buffy and Xander are at work, Willow's sleeping, and who knows where everyone else is…it would just be neat to go out and do something."

Andrew shrugged. "Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the Bronze?"

Andrew couldn't hide his surprise. "You'd want to go to a cool club, with _me_?" It's not like he didn't want to go, but even in high school no one had _ever_ invited him to go to the Bronze. When he asked his brother Tucker once, his answer had been, "It's because you're so annoying, Andrew. No one wants to spend time with you." That was also one of the reasons Andrew was so fond of Warren (and Jonathan)- they had tolerated, even _liked _him at times.

"Well, yeah," Dawn said, starting to feel like this whole thing wasn't worth the trouble. Andrew stared at her for a second more, then said, "Okay."

As the two approached the bouncer, Dawn reached in her purse for the money. "No, I've got this," Andrew said, handing the money over before Dawn could. "Where did you get that?" she asked. Even though Buffy knew he wasn't evil, she still hardly ever let him out of the house. "Buffy paid me to mow the yard," Andrew replied, shrugging. "And this is on me. Drinks and everything."

For some reason, Dawn felt herself blushing. Even though this most definitely wasn't a date –_with Andrew? Ew! –_ it was still really nice of him to pay for everything. In fact, Dawn couldn't remember a single date she had been on (not like there had been very many in the first place) where a guy had flat-out paid for her. "Thanks," she said. Andrew simply smiled and led the way inside.

"Wow. This place is like…" Andrew couldn't think of any words, so he just grinned. "I still can't believe that you've never been here," Dawn said, sitting down at one of the tall, round tables. Andrew sat down opposite of her. "I mean, Buffy tells me that when you guys were in school this was the coolest place to hang out." Andrew shrugged. "That's exactly why I never came. I wasn't the most popular guy around."

Dawn frowned. "That's still no reason not to come. I mean, you could have come with your friends or something." When Andrew looked down at his hands and didn't say anything, Dawn immediately felt guilty, and sad. "Oh, Andrew. You didn't have any, did you?"

He shook his head.

Dawn couldn't believe it. So what if he was annoying, and geeky, and weird? Everyone has at least _one_ friend. Dawn felt the Summers' determination kick in. She was going to be Andrew's friend, no matter what. Just because he had been…misguided…didn't mean that he didn't deserve a friend in the small group of people he knew. And she was going to be that friend. "Come on," she said, talking loudly so he could hear her over the music. "Come where?" he asked. Dawn rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "We're going to dance." Andrew's eyes widened. "Dance? I-I can't dance!" Dawn didn't reply; she just pulled him out onto the dance floor and let the music flow through her, guiding her movements. Andrew still looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but he eventually started to dance as well. _He's not that bad, for someone without any experience, _Dawn thought.

* * *

At the Summers' Residence…

Buffy and Xander walked through the door after a long day of work. "Dawn, I'm home!" Buffy yelled. She set her leather jacket on the couch and went to the kitchen. "Dawn?"

"Hey, Buff!" Xander called from the living room. Buffy turned around and went to Xander. "I found a note," he said, handing the paper to Buffy.

Buffy- 

_We went to the Bronze. Be back soon,_

_Dawn_

"Does 'we' mean Dawn and Willow?" Xander asked. Buffy shrugged. "I guess." Buffy made two cups of coffee, and they sat down at the kitchen table. Five minutes later, Willow came down. "Hey, guys," she said. "How was work?"

Xander and Buffy looked at each other. "If you're here, then who is Dawn at the Bronze with?" Xander asked. Willow frowned. "I just woke up a few minutes ago. I didn't even know she wasn't here." Buffy stood up. "Let's go," she said.

* * *

The Bronze…

Andrew and Dawn had taken a break so they could get drinks. They both ordered non-alcoholic beverages and were sipping on them when Andrew broke the silence. "Why?" he asked. Dawn, surprised by his question, didn't know what to say. "Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dawn set her drink down. "Oh, that. Well, the way I see it, you've paid for everything you've done. Everyone deserves a second chance." Andrew smiled. "Thanks, Dawn."

Dawn returned the grin. "Let's go back to the dance floor."

They had barely been dancing for two minutes when Buffy, Willow, and Xander entered the Bronze. "I don't see her," Willow said. They scanned the room. "There!" Xander said, pointing to a couple that was dancing. The guy's back was to them, but they could see Dawn. Buffy made her way through the crowd. "Dawn!" she said. She came up beside Dawn. "What are you…Andrew? You came to the Bronze with Andrew?"

**

* * *

A/N: I know, that's a weird place to end the chapter. I'm glad that there are a few people who like this. Oh, and just in case you were wondering- the reason Buffy was at work but Dawn wasn't at school is because it was a one-day holiday for the students. Thanks for reading! And PLEASE review. I know when people read this but don't review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of the Blue**

**Chapter 3**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

Andrew was terrified. He knew that Buffy could kick his sorry butt halfway to Tuesday, and that on most days it was her fantasy to do so. But this look on her face…it was purely demonic. She looked like she could shish kebab him and feed him to the Potentials, and they'd enjoy it, too. Andrew felt like a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What the hell are you doing?" Buffy demanded.

Dawn scowled and crossed her arms. "It's none of your business, but we were dancing."

Buffy adopted a similar stance. "Dawn, I'm your guardian. Everything you do is my business," she said authoritatively. Dawn's scowl turned into a glare as her rebellious streak began to shine through. "Look, I left a note. I don't see what the problem is."

Buffy's eyebrows shot halfway up her forehead. "What the problem is? Dawn, you went out dancing- _with Andrew_. On purpose." Xander and Willow nodded vigorously in the background.

Dawn stood her ground. It was none of Buffy's business, and she couldn't do a thing about it. Dawn grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him out of the Bronze, without saying a word to Buffy.

Once they were in an alley with a decent amount of distance between them and the Bronze, Dawn stopped her power-walk. She turned away from Andrew, breathing hard. "I'm sorry," Andrew said quietly. Dawn turned around sharply. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Andrew repeated. "This is my fault-"

"No!" Dawn interrupted angrily. "Don't EVER say that. I was the one who wanted to go and I practically forced you to go with me. Besides, we left a note." She tried to smile reassuringly, but failed. Andrew got the point, though. "Thanks," he said meekly. "Well…should we head back? I would rather not get bitten by the undead tonight." Dawn nodded in agreement and the two began to walk home.

About ten minutes into their walked, Dawn glanced sideways at Andrew and silently slipped her hand in his. At first he tensed, but he then relaxed a little bit. Neither said anything the whole way, and they didn't let go even when they entered the Summers home.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about the length. This was kind of just a filler chapter, to reassure you that I'm not giving up on this story. The time between updates is probably not going to be short- school is very time-consuming. I'll try my best, though. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**The Spooky Mulder**


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of the Blue**

**Chapter 4**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". All rights go to Joss Whedon (a God among men).

* * *

More than two months had gone by, and Dawn and Andrew's friendship continued to grow. Dawn was even willing to watch some of Andrew's geek Sci-Fi movies…for a price.

"Andrew, you promised!" she pouted. She had him backed into a corner, with a horrified look on his face. "I know I did, Dawnie, but-"

Dawn shook here head. "There are no excuses. Last week we watched _another_ James Bond movie, and there's only so much Sean Connery and Pierce Brosnan I can take-"

"Don't forget Timothy Dalton," Andrew timidly interjected. Dawn's glare silenced him. "My point is, it's time for us to watch one of _my_ movies."

Andrew sighed, defeated. "Okay, okay. Anything but _The Notebook_."

Dawn grinned maliciously. "It's not that, I promise. It's much better. In fact, I think you'll love it, Andrew."

Ten minutes later saw the two friends comfortably settled on the couch with the beginning of _Finding Neverland_ playing to the living room TV.

Buffy, Xander, and Kennedy were all standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "This is wrong, on so many levels," Xander said, shaking his head. Buffy nodded. "I don't know, guys," Kennedy said thoughtfully. "I think it's sweet that they found a friend. I know Dawn needed one, and Andrew definitely doesn't see the 'friendly' side of anyone around here." Xander and Buffy, who did not want to see their relationship as "cute", walked away. Kennedy shrugged. "Just a thought."

An hour and twenty minutes later…

Andrew and Dawn were both in tears, holding onto each other for comfort. "But her kids!" Dawn sniffled. "And J.M. Barrie!" Andrew wailed. "She's so young!" they cried in unison. Willow, who had been walking through the room and to the kitchen, rolled her eyes.

After the credits came up, the two bawling movie fiends realized the position they were in and immediately let go of each other. "That was a great movie," Andrew said, hoping to break the silence that had come over them. "Yeah," Dawn agreed. "Johnny Depp is an amazing actor. So talented."

"Kate Winslet isn't so bad, either. I don't know about that Freddie Highmore, though. He seems kind of mousy."

Dawn turned and stared at Andrew, who shrugged. "He does. So…what do you want to do now?" Dawn pretended to think about it. "Well, I think you need to make me an ice cream sundae."

"I do?"

Dawn nodded. Andrew grinned mischievously (something he had learned from Dawn, no less) and said, "Only if you make one for me."

Dawn shrugged. "Okay. Race you to the kitchen!" Dawn had started running when she said "to". Andrew's face scrunched up in mock-anger as he followed after her. "Hey, you cheated!"

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Dawn said, narrowing her eyes. "This!" Andrew exclaimed, proceeding to rush forward and tickle Dawn.

"Okay…okay….uncle!" Dawn giggled as Andrew mercilessly tickled her. Extremely pleased with himself, Andrew stopped. "There. You are officially paid back. Now let's make those sundaes." Dawn agreed with that sentiment, and they spent the next half hour making the ice cream and goofing off.

It was late at night and Buffy and the Potentials hadn't come back from a mission. Dawn was having trouble getting to sleep, and she was worried that a demon would break in since no one (that was in the house) was awake. So, she went to Andrew's "room". (It was really just an air-up mattress in the living room.) She gently poked him in the shoulder until he woke up. "Dawn?" he asked groggily. "What is it?" She shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep. It seems silly now. I'll just-"

"No, it's okay," Andrew interrupted. When no one said anything Dawn asked, "So, are you going to scoot over or what?"

He seemed surprised for a second, but relaxed and pulled the covers aside so Dawn could get in. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes, finally feeling safe enough to sleep. Andrew smiled to himself as he watched her fall asleep, and gently put his arms around her. He was glad that he could make her feel safe and that she was her friend, especially since he had stabbed the last real friend he had.

**

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, this is short and late. School has been hectic and non-stop. Luckily Thanksgiving break is coming up soon. I just wanted to give you guys a little update until I really start to get going on this again. Thanks for reading,**

**The Spooky Mulder**


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of the Blue**

**Chapter 5**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other enterprises that may be mentioned in this fiction.

* * *

At five thirty in the morning Buffy and the Potentials dragged themselves back to the house, desperate for a shower and a good three hours of sleep. Buffy was walking ahead of the others, taking advantage of the quiet that had come over everyone after the fierce battle they had fought (some vampires mixed in with a few demons). She began to think about her little sister and Andrew. Buffy didn't know why she was outwardly so against their friendship; she was well aware that Dawn needed someone who was generally always at home, and that any animosity between the people who occupied the Summers home could cause serious problems later on. Inside she was perfectly okay with the fact that Dawn and Andrew had found a friend in each other, but for some reason she couldn't quite show it. Sighing, Buffy pushed the front door open and entered her home.

She stopped dead.

They were in bed together. In bed. All happy thoughts towards the two unsuspecting friends disappeared from Buffy's mind and was replaced with red anger.

* * *

Dawn was in the process of waking up when she heard Buffy and the Potentials return home. In her sleepy state it didn't occur to her that what Buffy and the others were seeing was her and Andrew in bed, which was very unfortunate for Dawn.

"Dawn!" Buffy practically shrieked. "What the HELL is wrong with you?"

Dawn rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes, finally realizing the situation she was in. "Uh-oh," she said.

"Uh-oh is right," Buffy said angrily, grabbing Dawn roughly by the arm and pulling her out of the air-up bed. "You've got some explaining to do."

Andrew, the lucky guy, slept through this whole scene.

The Potentials left the sisters alone so they could talk (yelling was more likely) in the kitchen. "Dawn, I'm going to try and be fair by listening to your defense," Buffy said once the Potentials had gone. Dawn, who had been prepared for a scream-fest with Buffy, was somewhat surprised that Buffy was giving her the chance to defend herself before starting with the accusations. "Okay," Dawn said. "I couldn't sleep, and almost everyone else was gone. I went and woke Andrew up and asked if I could sleep NEXT to him, just to make me feel better. Nothing R rated, or even PG-13 rated happened. We just…slept." After pausing for a moment Dawn added, "Besides – I don't think of Andrew that way. I mean, ew! We're just friends." Dawn waited with baited breath for Buffy to explode and start some holier-than-thou speech about sleeping with boys, but instead Buffy just hung her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Dawn. It's really my fault anyway."

Dawn's confusion level raised a few notches. "What?"

"I haven't been very nice lately, especially about you and Andrew becoming friends. God! I don't even know why; I really have no problem with it. I think you both need friends, and I'm glad that you found each other in that sense…for some reason I just couldn't make myself show it. I'm sorry I wasn't here in the early hours to help you…next time I'll take my cell phone and call you or something."

"So…you're not mad?" Dawn asked tentatively.

"Nope," Buffy smiled. "I'm not mad. Want pancakes?"

Dawn squealed and leapt forward to hug Buffy. "Thank you!"

And Buffy knew that she wasn't just thanking her for the pancakes.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, before any of the few fans I have left jump me…I'm sorry. I've just been in a weird mood lately, and on top of that my muse decided to go on a ridiculously long vacation. I know this chapter sucks and is very short, but take it or leave it. I swear on my Buffy and Angel DVD collection that the next chapter will be better and MUCH longer. For those of you that are still bothering to read this, thank you. I promise that it's going to pick up after this chapter – we'll get more into the romance side (let's see how accepting Buffy is when they first start dating! Ha!). And there WILL be romance. I just don't think that they would suddenly start to feel that way- they have to be friends first. Anyway, thanks for reading and please drop me a line via reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of the Blue**

**Chapter 6**

**By The Spooky Mulder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other enterprises that may be mentioned in this fiction.

VVVVVVVVV

Andrew was becoming more and more confused as time went by. In the beginning he had only seen Dawn as a dear friend, but lately he couldn't even look at her without having…thoughts. Romantic-type thoughts. And it confused him because he had never really felt that way about someone, especially not Dawn. As much as the idea of dating Dawn appealed to him, he wasn't sure that he wanted to risk it. Buffy (and a great number of other people) would murder him. To top it off, he was sure that Dawn did not share these feelings, which was really too bad. As he was brooding (something Xander would surely claim he stole from Angel, the Brooding King) Andrew was watching yet another movie. This time it happened to be a bootleg copy of Superman Returns.

It was just getting to the good part (where Lois Lane and her son are on Lex Luthor's yacht), when Dawn came running down the stairs. "There you are!" she exclaimed when she noticed him on the couch.

He didn't even acknowledge that she was in there, and when she glanced at the TV Dawn realized why. He was completely sucked into the movie (and brooding, but she didn't know that). With a small sigh, she sat down next to Andrew and watched the rest of the movie with him.

Near the climax of the movie Dawn was biting her fingernails and bouncing her leg up and down, getting anxious about what was happening. Andrew saw this and decided to take a risk. He slowly put his arm around her shoulder. What happened next was not something that Andrew had expected, but he was pleased nonetheless. Dawn scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

When the movie was over she looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "It's about time you took some action, doofus. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

Andrew's stomach fluttered in excitement. The question about whether she _liked_ liked him or not was now answered, and he leaned down to grant her request…right as Buffy entered the living room.

"What the hell?"

Dawn and Andrew both pulled away from each other. "Buffy!" Dawn squeaked. They all stared at each other in silence. Buffy took a few deep, calming breaths. "I'm sorry I interrupted. I just wanted to know if you could find another ride to school on Monday because I have to go to LA."

Buffy was obviously making an effort to understand, but Dawn was just a little shocked. "Yeah, I can get a ride…"

"Great." Buffy turned on her heel and left.

Putting his arm back around Dawn, Andrew said, "So where were we?"

VVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: Okay, here's the thing: I really just don't have any passion for this fic anymore, so this will be the last chapter. I know it bites, so you don't need to rip me a new one! I'm truly, sincerely sorry that this is so bad, for those of you who really liked it. I hope this won't put you off any of my other stories. Thank you for reading, and thanks for your reviews.**

**Love,**

**The Spooky Mulder**


End file.
